


A Look Into What Was

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Beginning Anew [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: I think I sense some coppernaut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Benny gets to see what Bad Cop is afraid to show his brother.





	A Look Into What Was

Unsurprising to those who had been there, Good Cop and Bad Cop retreated after the disastrous encounter with Business. They couldn’t stand being possibly spotted by their former boss, afraid that he would just drag them into Octan and finish the job. Daniel ended up taking control most of the time, Liam having panic attacks with seemingly no trigger.

 

_Ring….ring….ring....ring…_

 

“Hello?” Emmet yawned, slightly annoyed he was getting a phone call at one in the darn morning.

“Emmet? I-It’s me, Daniel...I-I don’t have wee Benny’s number, and ye were the first I thought of to call.” Daniel sounded exhausted and concerned. Emmet sat up and reached for the light, barely making out what he said through the slurring of words.

“Hey, it’s alright Daniel. Is everything okay? Do you want me to call Benny?”

“Aye...we’re at the park, t-the one near the city limits…”

“Okay, stay right there.” Daniel merely sighed, before hanging up. Emmet cursed and threw on a jacket over his pj’s, calling Benny on his way out the door. The Master Builder’s arrived in record time, the cop’s car haphazardly parked in the darkest corner.

“Oh man, they never do that,” Benny muttered in worry, he and Emmet scanning the area. Their eyes landed on a lone figure, who was shaking as they looked at the large pond that spanned the middle of the park. Benny was the first to reach them, the floating man gently placing a hand on the officer's shoulder. The darkness made it hard to see which cop was currently gazing at the dark waters.

“Daniel?” Emmet asked softly, leaning forward to see which glasses were currently displayed.

“No…” Liam shook his head slightly, his usual gruff voice sounding tired. Benny felt his right hand, which had been right beside Bad Cop’s left hand, be squeezed tightly. The astronaut gently squeezed back, floating just a little closer as Liam leaned into him. “Daniel is...he’s sleeping.”

“He sounded scared earlier...what happened?” Emmet asked, the sincerity in his voice making Liam stiffen.

“I tried, I really did,” Liam began, his voice cracking on the word tried. “To keep him from knowing, from remembering…”

“Remembering what?” Benny asked, he and Emmet patiently awaiting a response.

“What _he_ did to him...to us.” Liam spit out the word like poison, grateful he had Benny’s hand to hold. It made him feel somewhat grounded like he wasn’t going to lose himself to whatever demons there could be lurking in the shadows.  “Danny doesn’ remember that day, a-and since he...I-I wasn’ doing my best to keep it from him…”

“Keeping what?” Both Master Builders could see that Liam had been holding whatever happened in that Relic Room in. Liam took a shaky breath, knowing his brother wanted more details.

“...I kragled our parents,” Liam flinched almost immediately after the words left his mouth, hearing a shocked sigh from his brother. “Danny...Danny wouldn’t do it. I kept beggin’ him ta stop, ta not anger B-Bus-him. He didn’...and _he_ just smiled. Just… _smiled_ that goddamn smile o’ his.” Benny could feel him starting to shake, gently lowering with Bad Cop as he motioned for him to sit on the grass. Emmet looked like he was going to be sick, watching as Benny held the cops close to him.

Liam leaned against Benny, trying so desperately to stop his incoming panic attack. He wasn’t weak, he couldn’t be weak in front of Benny, or Emmet, or anyone.

_”Liam, yer not weak.”_ Daniel tried to comfort his brother, Liam closing his eyes as he felt the calming emotion wash over him.

“I was.” He spoke aloud, the shaking dying off thankfully. “I tried to fight him...but he had those damn bots. I remember yer screams Danny, I remember you fightin’ and tryin’ to stand the pain. Then...ye were gone.” The world seemingly went silent at those words, the distant city sounds fading into nothingness. He couldn’t describe how...empty he had felt, how utterly _alone_ he had been. Daniel took over before Liam could be ill, looking at the other two with a helpless look.

“I want ta help him so bad...but I don’t know how.” He confessed, Benny, looking uneasy as Emmet gave him a quizzical look.

“Can’t Master Builders go into each other's minds?”

“Some can...I don’t know how to do it.” He frowned.

“I remember what Vitruvius and Lucy did to get into my mind...maybe we can give it a try?” Emmet said carefully.

“I don’t know...we could mess up things if we’re not careful.” Benny mused, glancing over at Daniel. He had hugged his legs close to him, shoulders slumped as he stared at the ground. “...let’s do it.” Emmet nodded and instructed Benny to place his hands on Daniel’s temple, having Benny kneel behind Daniel.

“Just stay really still, ok?” Emmet smiled at the slightly confused officer, who nodded as Emmet began to chant. At first, it seemed to do nothing, but then Daniel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, slumping against Benny. The astronaut stayed upright, floating slightly as his eyes also closed.

_It was...peaceful. Opening his eyes, Benny looked around as the cop’s mindscape formed around him. The outline of the countryside, something he had only seen from space, came into being. But, something was wrong, something Benny couldn’t place as he floated aimlessly up a large hill before him. Rising above the crest of the hill, his eyes went wide at the scene before him._

_In the middle of a seemingly endless valley was a cottage. It was rather homey and quaint, save for a large black wall right down the middle of the house. From his view, Benny could see what looked like Daniel standing on one side, saying something to the figure on the other. The other figure was crouched on the ground, hands over his face. Spreading out from around him were jagged cracks, which seemed to be slowly climbing around the house and destroying it._

_“Liam?” Benny’s voice appeared to be much louder than he thought, gaining both men's attention in an instant. In the blink of an eye, Benny was hovering a few feet above Liam. He hadn’t moved, slate grey eyes looking bright with unshed tears. Benny had never seen his eyes, reaching out with one hand towards Liam’s face. “It’s okay…”_

_“It’s not.” He sounded nothing like his usual commanding self. No, he sounded like someone who had given up, someone who felt as if they were truly alone. The second Benny’s hand touched Liam’s face, the world around them dissolved, leaving Benny to fall, and fall, and fall until he hit the ground with a groan._

 

Slowly getting to his feet, his heart began to race as he recognized the room he was now in.

 

_ The Relic Room. _

 

Lord Business, in his suit that had killed countless and inspired terror, was holding a large staff, which separated into two pieces as he leered down beneath him. Benny could see Bad Cop struggling against the very robots that were under his command, begging and pleading to Lord Business. The man only laughed, watching as the acidic liquid from one of the artifacts was poured into a large container. Benny felt frozen in terror as he watched Good Cop forced into control, a defiant look on his face until his head was half-submerged into the liquid. The screams echoed, Benny hearing the cops parents cry out in horror as they were submerged over and over, sometimes shocked with the other artifact.  

 

Lord Business just laughed until Good Cop stopped moving.

 

Benny watched as Liam, half-aware and in so much agony Benny swore his heart would stop, kragled his parents with a somber look.

 

_The world dissolved again, Benny closing his eyes as he fell once more for what seemed an eternity. When he landed, the first thing he heard was...nothing. Opening his eyes, Benny looked on in horror. He was in the valley from earlier, but this time...half of it was gone like it had been just torn away._

_“DANNY! DANNY PLEASE ANSWER ME! DON’T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!” Bad Cop was pacing the edge of the abyss, screaming for his brother, who was seemingly gone. “I NEED YOU DANNY, I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE! PLEASE COME BACK!” Benny knew he wouldn’t receive an answer, his heart racing once more as Liam became more and more desperate. Benny could feel what Liam was at that moment, and the overwhelming loneliness was reminding Benny of something he had buried deep inside his own mind. He wanted to call out, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, but he couldn’t speak or move, as something seemed to grab ahold of him. The astronaut felt as if he was being pulled away, closing his eyes as he faded into unconsciousness._

 

When he opened his eyes, Benny knew he was back in his own mind, in the real world. It was morning now, the man confused as he looked up at the orange sky.

“Benny?” A face came into view, round-rimmed glasses framing a face that showed nothing but concern.

“Daniel?” He asked, sounding as if he had just woken up from a long sleep. “What happened?"

“Emmet had to pull ye out,” He began to explain, gently tucking a stray hair out of Benny’s eyes. “Ye were startin’ ta have a panic attack, and he was worried.”

“I saw it...everything.” Daniel nodded sadly, having seen what the astronaut had the moment he had touched his brothers face. “Oh geez...you poor guys…”

“We were stupid.” Daniel sighed, helping Benny sit up carefully. Emmet was nowhere to be found, the two laying on one of the hills that dotted the park. Wincing at the slight crick in his neck, Benny glanced over to the other.

“He manipulated you.” The words came from nowhere, yet Benny seemed to know why they did. “I-I...I saw flashes, felt some other things...when I was falling.”

“Aye. He told us that we were gonna help the world, that we would get rid of crime. By the time we figured it out, he was already threatenin’ our folks. It doesn’t fix what we’ve done...but Liam needs ta know he can’t blame himself.”

“Can I talk to him?” The shades came down before he was even finished, Benny feeling a moment of terror as Liam glared at him. It lasted but a moment, Liam reaching out to crush Benny in a tight hug, burying his face into the surprised man's shoulders.

“Don’t ye dare scare me again like that!” He growled, Benny unable to help from smiling at his outburst.

“There’s the grumpy Liam I know.” Liam drew back with a glare, only making Benny smile. Looking at his face, Benny reached forward and gently took ahold of his glasses. “I want to see your eyes again.”

“W-What?” Both brothers were a bit taken aback, freezing as Benny pulled them off with ease. The mismatched eyes looked at him, Benny tilting his head slightly before grinning.

“I like them, they suit you guys.” Benny watched as a slight red tint crossed their cheeks, unsure of who was staring at him. The cops reached forwards and took back their glasses, still looking at Benny was they ran their left thumb over the lenses.

“Yer the first, besides Mum and Da, ta see us without our glasses.” Benny couldn’t tell who was speaking, it was as if the brothers spoke with one voice.

“It’s a shame, you have such beautiful eyes,” Benny replied, refusing to break the gaze they both held. The brothers frowned, before placing them back on, with Daniel in control. Getting to his feet, Daniel looked out across the rising sun with a contemplative look.

 

“We’re not worth you.” Was all he said, before walking away, leaving Benny to watch with a saddened face.


End file.
